Race Across New Zealand with a twist
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: what if Race Across New Zealand has a twist on it. What if someone got hurt.
1. Chapter 1

OK so we all know what happen in Race AcrossNew Zealand, but what if things didn't go as plan. What if Otto got hurt when he fell off that dirt board.


	2. Chapter 2

Otto's POV-

I was into the race so pumped I was about to win, I didn't notices one of the wheels on my dirt board was loose. Suddenly the board came out from under my feet and I when flying down the hill hitting my head a few times. As I came to a stop darkest started to come over me. I hear the others coming over to me. Then I blacked out, feeling pain in my arm as I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Reggie- Pov

I was the first one to reach Otto. Twister and Sam were close behind me. Otto had passed out before we got there. His right arm was bent at a weird angle and I could see some bone poking thought his skin. Even though he was passed out he had tries running down his face. I could blame him. It was bad to look at, I couldn't image what is like to feel the pain.

Dad and Tito came running up to us. Dad sat down beside Otto and gently took his helmet off of him. Otto started to wake up.

"Sorry Dad", he said. Then before Dad could resound, he passed out agin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray's POV-

Otto got taken to the Hospital. We were now in the waiting room to hear from the doctor.

After about 30 minutes our name got called. "Rocket". "That us", I said standing up. "How's my son?"

"He had a pretty bad broken bone. He's going to be in a case for a lest 9 weeks and need some physical thereby after that for about 3 weeks. So he has about 3 mouths before he can use his arm agin. He's in room 613. You can see him now. He's on pain killers, so he maybe falling in and out of sleep."

"Thanks" I said, before we make our way to the room.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Otto look at all younger in that Hospital bed. He had a blue case on his right arm. Starting at his rest all the way up to his shoulder. He look up went we come in the room.

"Hey", he said in a weak voice.

"Hey bro. How you feeling", Reggie asked.

"I'm ok, been better."

After about an hour of talking Otto started to fade out. I know he was trying to stay woke for us.

"Go to sleep Rocket boy. It'll help you get better faster."

He closed his eyes and soon his breathing slowed down.

"Come on guys. Let's go". I said know he would be out for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Otto's POV-

When I woke up Dr. Jones come in. He explain how bad my arm was. I can't believe I'm not going to be able to use my arm for 3 mouths. I'm also going to have to use my left head for awhile. I'm just upset that going to have to sit out on somethings like surfing and hockey. I can skateboard, but I have to be careful.

But that's not the worst part. The doctor asked why my dad and sister came to see me, but not my mom. So I had to tell him what happen


	6. Chapter 6

Ray's POV-

Nobody got much sleep last night. We ate breakfast and headed back to the hospital. Otto seemed to be getting better. The doctor said he can go home in the afternoon. They gave us some tips on how to help Otto get use to using his left hand. I sent the kids and Tito back home to get lunch and clean up a little bit. We were going to get on a plane ride home tonight.

Reggie said she would pack up Ottos stuff for him, trying to make things better for him. This was going to be a hard time for us.


	7. Chapter 7

Otto's POV-

I got check out of the hospital after lunch. Then we headed to the airport. We would be on the plane for about 12 hours. The doctor had given me some pain pill that would knock me out for about 8 hours so I slept thorough most of the ride. I had a dream about mom. She said she would help me get thought this. I don't really tell anyone about these dreams. I don't want people to think I'm crazy or something.

When we got home I went up to my room. Reggie brought me up some dinner. It was hard not to be able to use my right hand. How am I going to get thought the next 3 months.


End file.
